Siblings There You'll Be (Rewrite)
by eskie02
Summary: The Warner Siblings find themselves in hot water. Will they be able to escape?


_**Siblings There You'll Be**_

Chapter 1

Rain pelleted the windows of a certain CEO of Warner Brothers as he looked out of his window at the water tower when there was a knock at the door causing him to jump slightly "Come in," he replied straighting up a pile of papers that resided on his desk.

The door opened revealing a tall dark looking man in a long trench coat "Thaddeus Plotz," he said in a raspy voice.

Plotz swallowed hard at the sight of the man standing in his doorway "Ah please come have a seat," he said "we need to talk."

The man walked in and sat down at the desk, Plotz cleared his throat "Ahem...Now I have brought you in for a pest problem our studio has been having."

"I see," the man said rubbing his chin "and what do you want me to about this."

"Whatever it takes," Mr. Plotz explained

The man smiled slightly "Well I think I can help you with your little problem."

"Oh good," Plotz replied

"All you need to do is sign this paper," the man said holding up a contract type form.

Plotz took the paper from the man and looked it over before picking up his pen and signing the dotted line.

xoxox

"We had fun today Scratchy," Yakko said with a smile.

"Oh good," Scratchansniff replied

"Yeah thanks for the ice cream," Wakko said patting his tummy and letting out a loud burp.

As they pulled inside the studio's gate they were met by Mr. Plotz and some strange man they had never seen before "Who's that?" Dot asked.

"Well I don't know," Scratchansniff said putting his car in park then as he slowly opened the door he turned back to them "you kids stay here."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot watched as Scratchansniff walked over to talk to the two men, "Wonder what their taking about?" Dot asked

"Dunno," Yakko replied slightly opening his car door "but I'm going to find out."

"But Mr. Plotz," Yakko heard Otto say

"Enough I've made up my mind!" Mr. Plotz snapped "Take them away!"

The man's eyes flashed towards the three siblings as a horrible smile spread across his face "Hello," he said to the Warners "you must be the Warner siblings I've heard so much about."

Yakko looked at this man there was something about him he did not like, then without warning everything went dark.

"Yakko?" Dot's worried voice called

"Huh?" Yakko said groggly as he sat up wiping his eyes "what happened?"

"Where are we?" Wakko asked

Yakko looked around and saw that they were in some sort of dark cell like room.

"I don't know," he sighed as much as he hated to admit it.

"You're in a really horriable dream," a voice from behind them said "that you can never wake up from."

"Who are you?" Dot asked

"My name is Angel," the girl replied stepping from the out of the darkness and into the light.

"Whoa," Dot exclaimed "she looks just like us."

"Angel," Wakko said softly with hearts in his eyes.

"What do mean really bad dream?" Y akko asked crossing his arms.

"The man who has us name is T.K," Angel started to say but paused looked around then motioned for them to mover closer, once they were close enough she continued "it stands for Toon Killer."

"Toon Killer?" they all replied

"Shhh!," she hissed "he makes you do all these tricks in front of heartless people until you die."

Wakko bit his knuckles while Dot tightened her grip to her eldest brother "Yakko I'm too cute to die," she said.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you guys," Yakko replied

"Aw!...Ain't that sweet," someone laughed from somewhere in the dark shadows.

"Leave us alone Jake!" Angel shouted

"Now Angel is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend," Jake's voice said

"Your not my boyfriend!" she snapped, just as she said that a big creature came prancing out.

Jake walked over to her with a mad face yanked her roughly by the ears and said "You'll see."

"Your hurting me," she cried as he pulled harder

"Why don't you leave her alone!" Yakko found himself yelling

Jake turned back to him "Listen you little runt stay out of this or I'll have to hurt you."

"JAKE!" yelled T.K. "leave them," Jake did what he was told for you see T.K. was his master.

"Thanks," Angel said giving him a slight smile

"Don't mention it," Yakko replied nervously

Angel smiled for a second before heaving a heavy sigh.

"Angel what are you exactly?" Dot asked out of curiosity

"I'm and Animaniac like you," she replied

The Warner's exchanged looks "How come we never heard of you before?" Dot asked

"Animaniacs are rare mostly created to do cartoons." Angel sighed looking out of the cell and across the room.

"I'm confused," Wakko said scratching his head.

"We should all get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow," Angel said walking over to a corner where a makeshift bed made out newspaper and boxes was set up "night."

The Warner's curled up together but did not fall right asleep...

A short chapter hope you like it...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs just my OC's... Tell me what you think...Please review...**_


End file.
